This invention relates to packaging horticultural items in general, and in particular to packaging horticultural items with a receptacle which utilizes a container means, and a sleeve that engages the container for wrapping the horticultural items and receptacle.
The use of a sleeve for wrapping a potted plant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,458. In this patent, the use of a sleeve which directly engages the plant pot is disclosed. While enclosing the plant, the sleeve offers little mechanical protection for the pot or thermal insulation of the pot. Current practice for wrapping floral arrangements and plants in odd size receptacles such as bud vases, cruets or brandy snifters is to place such items in boxes and then wrap the box and items with sheet material, the sheet material being either taped or stapled to the box. This procedure is both slow and awkward.